


Sherlock & the Kids

by hotchoco195



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff and Humor, Gen, John is tested, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Random prompt, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sherlock, leave the goats alone!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock & the Kids

“Sherlock, leave the goats alone!”

The small brunette glared at John and took a reluctant step back from the wooden fence. The doctor sighed and resettled his phone against his ear.

“You have to fix this, Mycroft. I can’t supervise an adult Sherlock, let alone a child!”

“ _Nonsense, John. It should be easier – this one can be sent to his room when he misbehaves_.”

“Did you ever have much success sending him to his room?”

There was a silence and John huffed, casting an eye back at his miniature roommate.

“Sherlock, if you stick your hand in that pen one more time!”

“ _I’ll let you go. It sounds like you have your hands full.”_

“Mycroft-” John started, growling as the line went dead. He tucked his phone in his pocket and made his way through the small swarm of children until he was next to Sherlock, crouching down.

“I just wanted to see if it preferred natural or synthetic materials.” The little detective pouted.

“By letting him eat your scarf.” John nodded at the bleating baby goat on the other side of the rail.

“It was an experiment.”

“Sherlock, I brought you to the petting zoo to have some fun – normal fun, with kids your age.”

Sherlock scowled at the people around them and rolled his eyes. “They’re boring. I want to study the goats.”

“Yeah, well I don’t want you freezing later when you’ve lost your scarf to a farmyard animal’s digestive tract.”

“Make Mycroft buy a new one.”

“At the moment, I’m tempted to make him buy you your own personal herd of goats.”

Sherlock’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“No!” John said hurriedly, “No. We can’t keep goats in the flat. It’s messy enough already.”

Sherlock’s face fell and John sighed.

“Tell you what – I’ll ask Mycroft to lend us a car and we’ll go out to the country and stay on a real farm for a couple of nights. Would you like that?”

“Would I get to study things?” he asked suspiciously.

“I will buy you all the disposable test scarfs you like.”

“Alright. That’s acceptable.” Sherlock sniffed, weaving his way through the crowd towards the piglet pen.

John pulled out his phone and opened a new message.

_We have some requests, big brother. I’ll send you a shopping list._

_Charming – MH_

_You could always find yourself another nanny._

_The list will be fine – MH_

**Author's Note:**

> Written because i asked a friend for a prompt and the first thing that popped into her head was...weird. No plans to continue, no intent to explain, just unremorseful deaged Sherlock.


End file.
